Rissa
by Swimmergirl1234
Summary: Marrissa, fed up with hurt ventures deep in the the forest near Forks to take her own life. Little does she know the Cullens will change her life. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I slammed the door to my 80's Mustang and taking care not to trip walked across the slick pavement to the gas station store. A small sign that said "We'come to Forks" greeted me impressive, no L. I sighed and opened the door with a little tinkling noise. Inside were clearly some of the areas finest. All dressed in a version of flannel and blue jeans, both sexes. No wonder I came here to end it all. I threw the little bottles of pills on the counter. The clerk gave me a strange, disapproving look and rang them up. I paid and stomped out of the store. I couldn't give a damn what anyone in there thought anyways.**

**Mustang safely parked in the ditch, I tromped off into the green canopy. This whole place is like a green hell. Trees skyscraper tall, everything covered in deep green carpet like moss. Eerily silent, that deep sixth sense feeling of being watched filled me. I hiked for what seemed like hours weaving and climbing through fallen logs, moss covered boulders. Singing to myself to break the silence. Eventually I came to a meadow. Lush green grass still damp from the earlier rain, with flowers sprinkled about. Beauty, in its purest form. Sinking slowly into the grass this no doubt being my last moments on earth, Marissa Gomez would just cease to exist. This meadow would be the same; some animal would eat my body. Gone within a week. Twenty-three years was enough for me. I'd seen everything I wanted. Done everything worthy of my time. Loved, been broken.**

**As I broke the seal on the first bottle I thought of him. My Brendon, murdered hiking in the woods like these, body never recovered. Smiling to myself knowing I'd be with him soon, I slid back five of the little pills. It'd an entire year since he held me, called me his baby, and kissed me in ways that took me higher than the best drugs in the world. When I found out I was pregnant, a month after he disappeared, he would've rubbed my belly and sweet-talked me. But no I had to face that alone. Be strong enough to give our beautiful baby girl to strangers.**

**Death crept in like a fog, slowly overcoming my senses; I didn't put up a fight. I let it embrace me, pull me into it's clutches. Dying was by far the easiest thing I had ever done. No pain, no hurt and no chance of regret. I'd die knowing I'd be loved.**

**"Rissa no!" an almost angelic voice cried out. Wait I knew that nickname, I wanted to call out to him but my voice seemed to have wandered off. "Carlisle please! Do whatever it takes!" They were still talking but I wasn't getting a word.**

**Even with my dulled senses I felt cold strong hands grasp my neck, the razor sharp teeth slicing through my skin. Then it started. Fire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire crept through my veins, spreading through every bit of me. Childbirth, a mere bee sting in comparison to this. When the baby kicked so hard my ribs broke, that was just a pinch. I'd have hundreds of babies if it meant this would stop. If death means that this would stop, I'd take it. It's what I wanted anyways. Why I came here. I screamed fire until my voice was raw, but that angle, he was gone. There was no relief. Behind my closed lids all I saw was red. All I felt was red. The fire roared in my ears. Was I dead after all? When I was alive did I really do something so awful I went to hell? Pretending it was a dream helped, the fire weakened, the red turned to black. But nothing, nothing made it go away.**

**"Rissa…?" a tentative voice asked. So the angle was there? Why didn't he put the fire out? "Rissa sweetie it's Brendon."**

**Just for a second, just a second the fire stopped. Brendon! Wait how was that possible that wasn't his voice….**

**"I know this is going to be very difficult for you to understand but just stay still and listen," "Brendon" said like I had any other options. "About a year ago, I disappeared hiking in the woods, a mountain lion mauled me and left me bleeding to death. But Carlisle found me and saved me. He's a doctor, but his… family, they're vampires."**

**_Excuse me? Vampires? Ok this was a dream for sure._**

**"He… changed me into one of them. Which is what's happening to you now. In a little less than a day, the fire is going to go away. But you're going to be very thirsty. Take control of that urge. Don't let it rule you. Carlisle's family, the Cullen's, we don't drink human blood. We hunt animals instead. When you… wake up I suppose we'll explain more. The Cullen's, they're a coven of vampires, Carlisle his wife Esme, Edward his wife Bella and they're child Renesme, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. They're very nice, you'll like them."**

**_This isn't happening… It can't be it just can't. It's not possible, is it?_ Thoughts swarmed my flaming head. I struggled for my voice, and found it.**

**"Brendon…" I said in a hoarse voice.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Is this a dream? Am I dead?"**

**"No, your not dead, or dreaming. It's real."**

**"After you…. left. I had a baby. She was yours." I heard a sharp intake of breath as he absorbed the news.**

**" We were always careful… Really?" he murmured.**

**"Something happened. You were only one I ever…."**

**"I know. I trust you. Where is she now?"**

**"I gave her up for adoption. Do you still love me?"**

**"Of course."**

**Our conversation was abruptly ended. Each of us at a complete loss for words. When I gave put her in the arms of that woman whose name I didn't bother to remember my heart broke again. I was completely shattered knowing that I wouldn't be there on her first day of Kindergarten to braid her hair and pack her lunch. Knowing I wouldn't be there when she came to those womanly milestones. Knowing we'd never talk boys, or makeup. Or even scream at each other. That beautiful baby girl, I kept tucked in my belly for nine months, that had Brendon's eyes would have those milestones with that stranger. She'd never know me. Would they even tell her about me? How her biological father was killed? Or would she just be told I was a young whore that got knocked up and gave her baby away. I named her Lucia and kissed her forehead and never saw her again.**

**How would have it been different if Brendon wouldn't have gone hiking? Already engaged, maybe we would have kept her for our own and raised her. Told her stories about how we met. Read her fairy tales together tuck her into bed each night. If God's real, he didn't want us to be happy. Wanted us to suffer, ruin us, and tear us apart. I don't believe in God anymore.**

**There's a Greek myth that says every person was once two. But was split in half before birth. That other half is your true love. I know that Brendon is my perfect other half. True love comes when you need it most and you least expect it. It's also the one thing that can break a person. When you give your heart away, you have to trust them to be careful with it.**

**Fire, slowed. Dwindled down in my arms and legs. Slowly went out everywhere except my heart. My heart raced, fighting the fire. Neither was winning, neither was losing.**

**"It's almost finished!" Brendon said clearly very excited.**

**_What's almost finished?_ I thought angrily.**

**"Your transformation, It'll be another minute approximately," A strange voice said.**

**"That's Edward," Brendon said, he can read minds.**

**I was too busy to object to this latest information. My heart was slowing. The fire was going out.**

**With one final thump, my heart stopped. I inhaled deeply and sat up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I opened my eyes, every action happening the split second I thought of it. I could see every detail of the room, my eyes honed in on the dust mites floating through the air. They almost looked sparkly in the sunshine streaming through the window to my right. Clearly I had been moved from the meadow, someone had put me on a king sized bed with a plush blue comforter and decorative pillows. The small details of the room distracted me from my surroundings; my hands caressed the silky fabric, ears scanning the room, maybe even the whole house for every whisper. Completely absorbed in this new body, heightened senses. Subtly someone coughed. It came to my attention there was, people in the room. Brendon's somewhat familiar face caught my eye, his transformation had made his already gorgeous face flawless. Fuzzy memories from another lifetime of my fingers locking into that curly chocolate brown soft hair, staring into those deep brown eyes, now an unnatural golden color I'd never seen before. His skin was chalk white, deep purple bags beneath his eyes, the only flaw. It was all so familiar, but yet alien. Tentatively I reached out and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.**

**"Brendon?" I whispered, and then gasped at the sound of my own voice, soft and smooth like silk, almost musical.**

**"Yes Rissa?" his voice was a dramatic change too, flowed smooth and deep like honey.**

**"Am I dead?"**

**"No this is real, can I introduce you to our new family?"**

**"Sure, why not."**

**Brendon Gently took my hand and led me to a cluster of eight people, vaguely similar to him, golden eyes, snow-white skin, and the most flawless beautiful people I'd ever seen.**

**"This is Carlisle and Esme, they're your new parent's, so to speak, Carlisle is over 300 years old he was the beginning of the family," Brendon said gesturing to a man and a woman who couldn't have really been older than 25. The woman, Esme, had soft wavy caramel hair and a heart shaped face, with golden eyes filled with compassion. Carlisle, if I hadn't known better could've been mistaken for an angle, platinum blond hair and a face that Leonardo Dicaprio would've sold his soul for. They smiled warmly at me and said words of welcome. "This is Jasper and Alice, they're very special. Alice, she can see the future." I looked at him puzzled. But I guess if I was a vampire everything was possible. Alice had jet-black spiky hair and reminded me of a fairy with her petite stature. Jasper, was intimidating and had a very defensive stance, half moon shaped scars caught my attention. Jasper had clearly seen some hard times, it was a bit intimidating and made me tense up a bit.**

**After calming down Brendon led me to the next couple.**

**"Emmett and Rosalie," Emmett had the appearance of a giant teddy bear, curly brown hair and dimples.**

**"C'mere little sis," he said grinning and gave me a bone crushing hug, surprising myself I hugged him back. Rosalie wasn't so friendly; her gorgeous striking face framed with the blondest of blond hair was twisted into a scowl. Flames almost seemed to protrude from her golden eyes. "Don't mind Rose, she's really a sweetheart," Emmett said chuckling. A few other's in the room joined in, leading me to believe that Rosalie wasn't a sweetheart at all. I quickly made a mental note not to cross her.**

**"Lastly this is Edward and Bella," he said gesturing to the youngest looking couple. Edward was clearly very attractive and so was Bella, who stepped forward to give me a hug.**

**"I have a good story to tell you later," she murmured barely audible.**

**"Can't wait," I breathed.**

**After we pulled apart Brendon told me they had a daughter I'd meet later. Finally I couldn't handle it anymore. I hugged Brendon to me. If I could cry I'd be bawling. Today was the best day I'd had in years. I could tell already tonight would be even better.**

**"Carlisle," Edward said, "Her eyes they're purple and her thirst hasn't even crossed her mind."**

**"I noticed the eyes, however I haven't the faintest clue to why," Carlisle said.**

**"Maybe, she's different because you haven't had human blood in such a long time your venom has changed. But I honestly can't say either." he paused as if in thought, "Marissa do you feel a burning in your throat? A thirst perhaps?"**

**"Well…. Now that you mention it, I do. But it's not too bad I can live with it," I said slowly. Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look.**

**It was decided that Brendon would take me hunting. Whatever hunting is.**


End file.
